


My Queen

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Inspired in Riverdale 2x22, Love Poems, Poetry, Serpent King and Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: For all my life I have wear a crownIt’s been in my head since I have memoryIt doesn’t mean that my life have been easyI’m a king with no queen by my side





	My Queen

 

_For all my life I have wear a crown_

_It’s been in my head since I have memory_

_It doesn’t mean that my life have been easy_

_I’m a king with no queen by my side_

_The responsibilities and duties menace to drown me every time_

_The weight of a country lie on my shoulders_

_And the crown feels heavy on my head_

_This life is never easy… At least not for me_

_But everything changed_

_She appears in my life like a walking sunshine_

_She’s the light who match my darkness_

_She lift the weight of the world out of my shoulders_

_She makes everything better, makes this life worth to live_

_She’s the one who made me believe in love for the first time_

_The crown is heavy_

_But it’s no longer heavy in my head_

_She gave me life_

_Something to fight for_

_I don’t deserve her, but she make me fight to deserve her_

_She’s my life, my love, my everything_

_And she’ll be my Queen forever_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this poem!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @lizzy92rc


End file.
